halofandomcom-20200222-history
Covenant Communication Node
Covenant Communication Node is a global term counting any of the Covenant's mobile communication antennas used on the battlefield. Halo: Combat Evolved An early version of the Comm Node was a variant of the standard Covenant supply case. The Covenant used these large portable crates to connect to the Battlenet. Although extremely similar in appearance to the supply case, their sides appear to have folded outwards, producing a small screen and keyboard for Battlenet interface. Their range is unknown and they may be able to work in many types of environment, as they have been seen used in a wide variety of locations. It's speculated that their primary use is for relaying information from planet surfaces to Covenant ships in orbit, although it is equally possible that they are simply used for ground communications. Once during the game, the player will encounter an unfortunate Elite, who is distracted using one of these, just ripe for being assassinated from behind.Halo: Combat Evolved, level The Silent Cartographer Appearance and Function The Comm Node appears to be either a modified storage crate or a similar device based on the same framework. It stands approximately eight feet tall and three antennae on top add about five feet of height. It has several fold out controls on it, but they are in the Covenant language and are completely useless to the player. It is notable that the screens on uplink crates usually contain readouts on a planetary surface, likely the nearby planet Thresold, and links to orbiting spacecraft. The uplink crate emits a loud, random chirping noise and static when active. Its dark purple color affords no camouflage whatsoever, tending to make it stand out. The only exception to this rule is when they are located in the interiors of Covenant vessels for transport. In this event, they provide extremely good cover, often blending into the background. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Comm Node is impervious to all forms of firepower or impact. They can be neither damaged nor moved, therefore they make excellent cover. They are never seen knocked over or even tipped in any of the levels, suggesting the Flood are either capable of utilizing them, or cannot move their bulk.Halo: Combat Evolved, 343 Guilty Spark (Level) However, the first possibility seems more likely, as Flood are able to effortlessly move heavy machinery, including armored vehicles. Nonetheless, John-117, who can flip over an M12 LRV, is unable to budge the nodes an inch, suggesting that they are either fixed to the ground or far heavier than they look. Even a direct impact from the 90mm shell of a Scorpion Tank cannot scratch the heavily engraved metal alloy that protects the machine. In fact, a Warthog may even flip over on impact with a crate, thus making them rather dangerous obstacles. It is also possible that this could just be game mechanics because the nodes could be modified Supply cases, which are also immobile. The objects are also considered scenery bodies by the game, just as rocks and therefore they're immobile by the game itself. Appearances *Silent Cartographer - A pair of comm crates may be found in both the security sub system and in the Silent Cartographer itself. Additionally, several of them are found at the Pelicans' landing zone, mixed in with the normal supply crates. *343 Guilty Spark - In the swamp, they broadcast the same message as Victor 933's crash message, suggesting that V933's pilot was desperate enough to broadcast on all channels, even those occupied by the Covenant Battlenet. *The multiplayer map Death Island, based on Silent Cartographer, contains several. Also, several may be found in the multi-player map Damnation; this makes sense, as Damnation takes place in a Covenant hydro-processing facility. Halo 2 In Halo 2, they are similar to Covenant visual recording devices, but have large metal antennae extruding from the top of the casing. If the Crate is working, the antenna will be encased in a purple energy field. However, if the player shoots the crate, the charge over the antenna will flicker and disappear.Halo 2, level Delta Halo Appearance and function In Halo 2, the Comm Node received a complete overhaul. It is now a small device at the bottom, that looks like Covenant Visual Recording devices, with tall, large antennae protruding from the top. They can now be moved, and appear to be destructible. Appearances *Delta Halo - There are several of these scattered throughout the level. *Gravemind *Uprising - Some are seen across the battlefield and especially at the Brute encampment. *Sacred Icon - Right at the beginning of the level. *High Charity *The Great Journey - One can be seen on the bridge where you fight Jackals. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Communication Nodes were redesigned to a more elegant shape. Again, they can be destroyed, in which case the bluish energy field will disappear. Appearance and Function They now have a more rounded and updated look. They still have the same basic shape as the Halo 2 model, with a device at the bottom and antennae at the top. It is now seen more frequently. Appearances Campaign: *Tsavo Highway *The Ark - Several can be seen scattered across the battlefield. *The Covenant - They are especially noticeable on this level, and many can be seen across the battlefield. Multiplayer: *Snowbound - Located near the Shotgun spawn next to two Plasma Batteries. Note: They are also one of the available items in Forge on Snowbound and Heretic. Halo: Reach Two different communication nodes are featured in Halo: Reach. The default version is near-identical to the Halo 3 iteration, while the larger one has three vertical antennas covered in energy fields. ''.]] Sources Category:Scenery Category:Forge Objects Category:Halo: Reach Category:Covenant Technology Category:Communication